Not Supposed To Happen
by DarkSoleil
Summary: This was never supposed to happen. She was never supposed to find out. They were never supposed to find out. But they did, and we're finally caught. RaeRob.
1. Default Chapter

This was never supposed to happen.

She was never supposed to find out.

**They** were never supposed to find out.

But they did, and were finally caught.

We were so careful, no on ever noticed anything, not the small quick kisses, the holding hands, the unforgotten hugs.

But, she saw us and now, we are never going to be the same again.

Let me tell you why we were caught, we were caught because we gave into passion.

The rain was hitting against the glass walls and the alarm woke me up, the lightning had set it off.

After Cyborg and Robin fixed the alarm and finally made the noise stop, Robin excused us to go to our rooms; of course we stayed to get some tea.

It was a normal night as any, but then I found myself on the floor of the living room floor with Robin's lips on my neck.

Yes, this was just like **any** other night.

After stumbling into his room, we kissed gently and silently as to not make any noise, while we undressed.

We were very careful.

It was impossible to get caught, he was the masked Robin and I was the unemotional Raven. We could change from happy to angry in less than a second. Yes, it was **impossible** to be seen together.

But we were not caught by the members of the team. No we were caught by the cities most noisy reporter. She obviously had walked up to the tower to see if anything was up and spotted us outside by Titan Tower, cuddling under a tree. Me with my head in Robins lap and Robin stroking my hair. But she had not recognized him from the beginning, considering we were in civilian clothes and Robin was pressing a kiss to my lip. The moment she saw us she had taken at least 50 pictures and each silent considering she had a digital camera. She said so her self in the article that came up the next day on TV, newspapers, tabloids, everywhere. We even saw posters up on the buildings when we walked by.

When we walked into the tower we were met by a furious Starfire and a serious Cyborg and a confused Beast Boy. There was so much yelling, especially from Starfire, and so much cursing. Cyborg was okay with the relationship but not okay with the fact that we had hidden our relationship from them. Starfire was pure jealousy and would not stop saying that I had cursed Robin and made him do what I wanted.

I had to respond to everything of course and had yelled out for everyone to stop, they did, but about a second later Starfire spoke up again and said that I was not any maternal relative of hers to tell her anything. (She meant mother) I had continued talking and I had finally calmed down everyone and we agreed that I and Robin were in a relationship that nothing could break us up and that Starfire had to understand that I did not curse Robin at all and that she has to understand what love is.

I was wrong, something could break us up.

A baby could.

Me, Raven, the third oldest Titan at 18, had gotten pregnant.

Robin was really excited, but then the Justice League had come over and they had proposed that I had to abort the baby. Of course there was an argument and in the end, we split up.

The entire team split.

Me and Robin moved to Bloodhaven (sp?), Cyborg to Gotham and Starfire and Beast Boy stayed in Jump City as room mates.

Me and Richard had split for a while but then got back together and now live together. I'm still pregnant, 7 months to be exact, and am working on publishing a book. Richard (Robin) is now working in Wayne Industries and is working his way up to be successful. Although we love the life we have now, I can't help but miss them.

And I think I'll do something about it.

Where's the phonebook?

I hope you guys enjoyed this, I have hundreds of Ideas for stories and I ONLY need 2 more days for summer vacations to start! The Finals are OVER! FINALLY! If you want me to continue the story then tells me in your review, and tell me if you liked it!

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight


	2. The Beginning

Finally! Could not update because there were huge rain showers here in Florida. It sucks, it's still raining but not that much so I can turn on the computer and not break it. Well here is the new chapter and as I expected I will start from choice one which shows how Raven fell in love. Well, I'll stop babbling now.

* * *

In Jump City any normal person always has a schedule, but the city's daring heroes don't have a schedule, sure they sleep and eat but when they are called they always arrive on time and always take down the villains. But for the past 2 weeks the city has been downright dead, no villains, lazy citizens, and so much sweat. Currently Jump City has been having the hottest summer ever, and considering the Titan Tower has glass walls the heat it twice as hot for the 5 sweethearts.

Titan Tower- Main Room-

As Robin entered the Main Room he glanced at every Titan as they tired to make it through the heat, Cyborg was currently trying to fix the air system :considering it broke because it overheated, Beast Boy throw over the coffee table and only wearing swim shorts, Starfire watching a Spanish soap opera while wearing a two-piece bikini that had a light pink color to it and had little flowers painted over it, she, apparently, was trying to bring a certain someone's attention (coughRobincough) to notice her. Robin took no note to this and continued to look at his team members. The last person he looked at, Raven, who was busy reading, he saw that she was the only one that still had her uniform on, including cloak, even himself had taken off his uniform and put on jeans and a plain shirt.

He walked over to the kitchen and got out a bottle of water, getting the last one, and drank it all in about 3-4 seconds.

As he walked to the main room he pondered about the weird dream he had the previous night. It included himself and -blushing- Raven. All he could think about were the small kisses exchanged between each other and the whispered 'I Love You' between each team mate.

Although he was bored and needed a sparing partner, even in this heat, he chose not to ask Starfire as he worried something might break and a little something would pop out, so he chose Raven.

As Robin walked over to Raven she raised her head from her book and raised an eyebrow when he stopped right in front of her.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you want to spar with me?"

"In this heat?" Now both eyebrows had gone up.

"Well, yeah, you seem bored reading the same book again, and I need a sparing partner"

"Fine" With and exasperated (sp?) sigh she got up and started to walk to the gym.

Robin, after finally gaining his senses as to how he managed to convince her to join him, got up and walked behind her and was oblivious to pair of curious green eyes.

Training Room-

As Robin walked into the training room and noticed that Raven had taken off her cloak and was currently stretching. He blushed as the thought of his dream again and the kisses that they had shared.

He walked over to her and he also continued stretching after having changed into exercise stretch pants.

"You ready?" His voice still a little nervous from his previous thoughts.

"Your making it seem like were about to have sex" she said with an amused smirk on her face, and that smirk grew wider as she watched his eyes grow from embarrassment.

"Let's just start this already, okay?"

She nodded silently and took up her fighting stance, and Robin followed suit.

After about a minute of trying to intimidate each other and Robin finally attacked.

In about these 30 minutes of fighting there were a series of kicks, punches, and struggles, but the birds managed to not gotten defeated, or hurt if you don't count the small bruises that would show up later, and were in a position that if any person would have passed by, would have thought the worst.

Robin was now currently on his knees trying to hold under him the struggling Raven. He had someway managed to kick Raven fast enough and had made her land on the floor and was currently trying to mock her.

"Are you ready to give up yet?"

"No" she said and continued to struggle.

"Are you sure" he said a little softer.

She nodded slower and he noticed she had suddenly stopped struggling. But he did not notice the fact that he was slowly lowering his face to Raven's calm one and brushed his lips over hers.

He almost exploded when she kissed him back.

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will be posting shortly again for the next chapter. Well, I took some of **Pakkrat's **and **Raven'smylife**ideas and rolled with them. So thanks to you guys, and all my reviewers have read my story, I wuv you all!

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	3. Problem Fixed

Well, I'm back…yup, well this ones a little bit longer than the last. (I think) Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Recap:

She nodded slowly and he noticed she had suddenly stopped struggling. But he did not notice the fact that he was slowly lowering his face to Raven's calm one and brushed his lips over hers.

He almost exploded when she kissed him back.

* * *

It had been about a week after the 'moment' and Raven had been ignoring Robin and it was making him frustrated. When he walked by her she would turn her head, or when he would sometimes enter the same room as her, she would hurry and leave almost instantly.

He himself felt embarrassment but she DID kiss him back! But of course she had run off after the end of the long kiss. He felt as though he had done the wrong thing and it was his fault that she may hate him. These thoughts have been giving sleepless nights and once he went to get some tea in the night and when he was getting some snacks he had caught her looking out the window of the common room with a mug of tea in her hand. He then went directly to his room and forgot all about the tea.

And add that to his problems he had to confront Beast Boy and tell him not to use the kiss against him and Raven as blackmail. (A/N: You thought it was Starfire, didn't you?) He had, being the curious one, followed them and had caught the little Kodak moment and had taken some pictures, (God knows where he got the camera) and had proof but thanks to having about a weeks chores he had gotten the pictures and kept them with him. (Like he'd throw them away)

But after two more days of suffering (A/N: So dramatic) he had finally had some time with her alone. So he approached her slowly and walked up to her while she was reading her book.

"Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"Can…Can I talk to you?" By this time he was sure he was sweating like he had just run a two-day marathon. "In private?" He quickly added.

"If you must" And with that said she stood up and started her way towards the roof, and he quickly followed.

* * *

When they arrived on the rooftop he stopped and she turned to face him. When he was going to speak, she beat him to it.

"Look, I know what you're going to say. We just made a mistake that was not supposed to happen, you were playing with my feelings and I just so happened to follow. It's okay, If we never mention this again." And with that she started walking to the edge of the room, meaning for him to leave. And him being the stubborn Boy-Wonder he only walked after her.

"I wasn't going to say that. If you think this was just a mistake, then you are completely thinking for yourself. I did what I thought was best, I admit it was a little fast, but I really like you or hell- even love you!"

"Robin…what about Starfire?"

"Raven, Starfire is nothing to me! I love you and only you!" Right now he was almost nose to nose with her and his hands were gripping her shoulders as if trying to knock some sense into her.

"Thank you" She said softly smiling.

"For what?" By this time he was smiling himself.

"For loving me" And when she finished speaking, he kissed her softly then parted to see her reaction. She had a happy smile on her face.

"I love you" She spoke softly then kissed him again, and going as far as pushing her tongue against his lips as if asking for permission and Robin happily agreed and the new young couple continued kissing in the sun.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. I will try to post up a new chapter by next week. Please Review and tell me if you liked the chapter, and even if you didn't still review. Please no flames.

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


	4. Preview, Not A Real Chapter

Yes, I'm finally back! I mean gosh, so many hurricanes, I got so lazy, and still am, that I have no ideas whatsoever, BUT I am writing as much as I can trying to get my mojo back. So just be a little patient and bear with me!

Oh, here is a preview of next chapter of Not Supposed To Happen:

"_That must have seriously hurt" The blank answer he received did not help the matter at all._

"_Thanks for your thoughts Einstein"._

_He ignored that, for **now.** "Think we should help him?"_

"_**You** should help him, I'll just ignore him" And with that said and a last amused look at the helpless Beast Boy, she walked away._

_Sighing, Robin looked at the struggling shape shifter and took some clothes out of his hands. He watched silently as he recollected his breath. "Why didn't you just transform into something bigger than you? Or called **anyone** bigger than you?"_

_Not getting the joke or the main question he just simply asked. "Why?" _

"_So you could have actually carried the laundry" He repeated slowly._

"_Oh, didn't think of it"_

_Shaking his head Robin simply started to walk away, but not before mumbling softly, "Like you ever do". _


	5. Peace and Quiet

After mopping around for a while…months to be exact, I finally got enough courage to write the next chapter! I was too scared to start making crappy ones, when I had no idea what to write in the first place. I am really sorry for making all of the wonderful readers waiting, it was thanks to you guys that I got off my stupid laziness and actually did something.

On other news, since a long time ago, I have taken to a new show, though I still love Teen Titans mind you, it's a Anime called Naruto. It's very good. Full of all the amounts of drama, action and adventure, with just a touch of romance you will need. And if I'm correct, there currently showing in now on Toonami. I took such a liking to it actually that I recently started a story on it, and its going quite good. Check it out if you can. Anyway, I do suggest that you watch the show, as it is an awesome one, and you will not be disappointed.

Now…..drum roll please……here it is:

* * *

The warm soothing warmth of tea always did calm Raven's nerves. Especially when her emotions were in a tangle. She always had the same solution, a new book and a calming cub of warm tea. It also helped that everyone had gone out to do their daily work. Beast boy had gone to the cleaners to pick up everyone's clothing, after much bribery from Cyborg as he was too busy taking his baby to the recently opened car show. Starfire had taken Robin to the mall once again, as she had to urge to, in her own words, 'Shop till' you drop'. Of course she didn't get it right at first, but don't worry, super Raven was on the job.

But who was she to complain? She had the tower to herself, for a couple of hours actually, as she knew Beast Boy would most likely go to the arcade also, so all she had to do was lie back and relax.

Oh how she loved peace and quiet.

* * *

Too bad it didn't last long, not barely an hour later did Beast Boy start screaming at the top of his lungs to open the door, and when she finally did, she noticed that he was carrying much more weight than he could handle. Their laundry to be exact.

Raven gave him blank look. "What are you doing?"

Beast Boy gave the girl a sheepish grin, "Carrying the laundry."

"You mean dragging it."

"Whatever." Raven shook her head before continuing.

"Why don't you carry it so that you don't get it dirty again?"

"Be-cause! It will weight too much, not that I cant carry it, its just that I, um…I, uh….have a back pain! Yeah, a back pain and I cant really carry heavy things!"

"So how did you get it here in the first place?  
"That…is not any of your business." And with that Raven shook her head once again, and walked off.

The first thing Robin was greeted with as he walked toward his room, was a black bag. A Moving bag. And not long after did that apparently, alive, black bag start lifting it self up, then fall back down again, and that's finally when the boy wonder realized that there was actually someone down there and not a magical bag, especially considering he saw a green flash just before it fell. He had nothing to say. He did jump though, especially when he say Raven looking right back at him. "You were watching?" He whispered to the girl in front of him. She nodded as an answer.

"That must have seriously hurt" The blank answer he received did not help the matter at all.

"Thanks for your thoughts Einstein".

He ignored that, for **now.** "Think we should help him?"

"**You** should help him, I'll just ignore him" And with that said and a last amused look at the helpless Beast Boy, she walked away.

Sighing, Robin looked at the struggling shape shifter and took some clothes out of his hands. He watched silently as he recollected his breath. "Why didn't you just transform into something bigger than you? Or called **anyone** bigger than you?"

Not getting the joke or the main question he just simply asked. "Why?"

"So you could have actually carried the laundry" He repeated slowly.

"Oh, didn't think of it"

Shaking his head Robin simply started to walk away, but not before mumbling softly, "Like you ever do".

* * *

"So which do you like better Kori?"

"I think the tiny brown dots, friend Raven"

"Chocolate chip it is" And with that said, Starfire and Raven dumped the necessary amounts of chocolate chips to the cookie dough… they were bored, so why not make cookies?

After setting the timer on the oven (An: Do they even have one?) they started to take the very large amount of flour off themselves.

"This has been a very fun day Friend Raven I am glad that you have decided to do the spending of girl time with me. (AN: I am not very good at writing Starfire so have mercy!).

Raven just shrugged "It's…okay, I guess".

Raven had been alone on the roof when Robin had come out looking for her. "What are you doing outside, it freaking hot out here". But then he noticed she had taken off her cloak, and was left in the bodysuit under it.

"I got bored of being inside".

"But there is actual air, in there"

"She smiled at him, "Yeah but there's a small breeze here, rather than the small breeze I'm getting from Beast Boy's armpits."

Robin laughed, "Yeah, the poor guy had a bad day today didn't he? Not to mention painful."

She smiled and laughed softly, "Yeah."

He looked at her face, and kissed her forehead. "So far so good."

She smiled, "So far so good."

* * *

Yeah I know its short, but still, its something! I hope that maybe, when I get the time, I can actually continue with human wait times. God it seemed like I had disappeared. Well, that apparently was my crappy attempt at humor…oh well, hoped you liked it!

Remember to leave a **Review**! I want to hear from you guys again!

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


End file.
